kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Terui
is . He receives his Accel Driver from Shroud. History He is a Superintendent appointed to the Futo Police Department's , and is Mikio Jinno and Shun Makura's superior. Prior to arriving in Futo, Ryu lost his family; his father, his mother and his younger sister when a Dopant froze them solid. They shattered at Ryu's touch, killing them. In his final moments, Ryu's father warned him to beware the "Man with the W Memory". Ryu, however, goes the opposite direction and is driven for revenge with the aid of the mysterious Shroud. Because it is the source of Memories, he developed a hatred of Futo and saw it as a gathering place of all kinds of scum. Ryu Terui first made a cameo appearance at the end of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 ''proclaiming that Kamen Rider Double is not the only Kamen Rider in Futo City any more. Ryu received his heavy Engine Blade from Shroud early on. He spies on the Narumi Detective Agency using his Beetle Phone while he waits for his Driver to be completed. Soon after, a new crime wave starts, eerily similar to his parents' death. Thinking he has finally found his families' murderer, he steps out of hiding, revealing that he has been spying on the Agency. He then gets his Driver and transforms into Kamen Rider Accel for the first time. However, Ryu goes overboard with the case, almost killing an innocent person he believed to be the Dopant. It turns out at the end of the case that the Dopant was Ice Age, and the W Dopant was still at large, putting things in perspective for Ryu. Though he and Shotaro Hidari clash at first, Ryu becomes an ally to the Narumi Detective Agency when it comes to investigating the Dopant crime wave, as well as picking up some of Shotaro's habits in dealing with Dopants even after losing it upon finally finding his family's killer: the Weather Dopant, Dr. Shinkuro Isaka. After obtaining the Trial Memory from Shroud and learning to use it, Ryu is able to finally take his revenge on the Weather Dopant, using the Trial Maximum Drive to destroy his Gaia Memory, after which Isaka dissolved as a result of his long term abuse of Gaia Memories. After Isaka's death, Ryu becomes more open to the others and continues his role as a Kamen Rider to fight off the Dopant crime wave prior to learning that it was Shroud who gave Isaka the Weather Memory, though she had no idea that his family would suffer as a result. Furthermore, Ryu learns he has a unique physiology, enabling him to withstand the intense power of certain Gaia Memories and was selected by Shroud because he can resist the Terror Dopant's Terror Field. Because of this, Shroud wants him to assume Shotaro's place as Double using his hatred to enable Double to reach full power. However, Ryu has shown Shroud that he can fight with compassion and does not need to be Double to fight. Furthermore, after Philip's disappearance after Jun Kazu's defeat, Ryu had grown to love Futo with a desire to protect it, overall a complete turnabout from his initial personality. Although he eventually rejected her advances to stay professional, he eventually started a romantic relationship with landlady/head of the Narumi Detective agency Akiko Narumi. Giving her the affectionate nickname to reference her status at the Agency and to give her authority, which she found cute. During the events of ''W Forever, Akiko tells him the story of how people watch the Fuuto Fireworks and fall in love, and she wants someone to watch it. So, just before he and Shotaro go to fight NEVER, he promises he will watch them with her. He fulfills his promise, and they fall in love. In Movie War Core, Akiko tries to stop him from being a Kamen Rider, saying it was getting in the way of their life (and their wedding day), and causing them too much pain. However, he says he is a Rider to protect her. That, combined with what she saw through the Memory Memory about her father, convinces her to allow him to keep his Driver and Memories. In his Rider form, Ryu tends to say whenever he assumes his Rider forms and states and upon executing a Maximum Drive attack. The words on the back of his jacket read "spiritual state of nothingness makes even fire itself cool" which is a phrase derived from Buddhist philosophy. Movie War Core OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Accel was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes, with Accel assuming his Bike Form, and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Super Hero Taisen Accel was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Accel and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Accel then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. During the final battle, he is seen in the background with Shotaro and Philip and the Magirangers fighting Doukoku Chimatsuri. Also, in one of the movie trailers, he is seen with Shotaro and Philip fighting Weather Dopant, Cockroach Dopant, Spider Dopant, and Black Cross King from Goranger. However, since this fight scene was never shown in the movie, the results of the fight remains unknown. Movie War Ultimatum Double, OOO and Birth in Movie War Ultimatum]] Ryu returned along with Shotaro and Philip also with Eiji and Goto in Movie Wars Ultimatum by Kamen Rider Wizard's summon ring which can summon any Kamen Rider. In Ultimatum, Ryu changed into Accel Bike Form that Kamen Rider Nadeshiko uses. Super Hero Taisen Otsu Ryu as Kamen Rider Accel was asking about his doubt on Electro Wave Tackle. In the end, he alongside Space Sheriff Gavan G, Kamen Rider Double, and DekaRed were stomped by Alien Baltan. Kamen Rider Drive Ryu halted Shinnosuke and Go to capture a robber who had his identity copied by Roidmude 055 because he won't allow any police officer to interrupt the crime investigation in Futo City without permission, especially the robber who was also involved in Gaia Memories as he shows the Beast Gaia Memory. He immediately notices that Shinnosuke is a Kamen Rider after he had been called by Krim. Before Shinnosuke and Go were about to save Chase, the robber started to flee and resist arrest, revealed himself to be Roidmude 077, and stole the Beast Gaia Memory. Shinnosuke and Go transformed right after Krim arrived to battle the Roidmude after it transforms into the Beast Dopant. Terui immediately joined the battle and revealed himself to be Kamen Rider Accel. After the destruction of Roidmude 077, Shinnosuke and Go bid farewell and Ryu wished them luck. It is also revealed that Terui has a daughter named Haruna when he was called by Akiko. https://twitter.com/kamen_drive/status/660592648508456960 Chou Super Hero Taisen Family *Yuji Terui - Father *Mayumi Terui - Mother *Haruko Terui - Younger sister *Akiko Narumi - Wife *Sokichi Narumi - Father in-law *Haruna Terui - Daughter Hideyoshi '|ヒデヨシ}} is the lord of the , who greatly resembles Ryu Terui. He leads Kamen Rider Bujin Double, who becomes CycloneJokerXtreme, into battle against Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, until his Bujin's battle was interrupted by Kamen Rider Zangetsu, whose unintentionally assist Bujin Gaim. Hideyoshi is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel from Kamen Rider W. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Kamen Rider Accel appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Kamen Rider Batton-Line A scenario featuring the rivalry of Kamen Rider Accel and Weather Dopant will be included in the online PC game, Kamen Rider Batton-Line. Kamen Rider Travelers Record Accel appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis to be added Forms Kamen Rider Accel's ending theme is entitled "Leave all Behind". Statistics *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 93kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 12t *'Maximum Jump Height': 47m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3s *'Accel Glanzer': 35t Like Kamen Rider Double, Ryu Terui transforms into Kamen Rider Accel through the use of USB flash drive-like objects called Gaia Memories. However, Accel only has access to a single form with which he fights through the use of the Accel Memory which he inserts into the Accel Driver. His Maximum Drive is the , after charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in orange flames he executes a jumping spinning heel kick. This can be used with Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's Fang Strizer to perform the finisher. While armed with the Engine Blade, Kamen Rider Accel has additional Maximum Drives. Appearances: W Episodes 19-29, 31-34, Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, 35-44, The Gaia Memories of Fate, 45-47, 49, Movie War Core W Returns (Accel), Let's Go Kamen Riders, Super Hero Taisen, Movie War Ultimatum, Drive Saga: Chaser - Yellow Signal Version= Accel Yellow Signal Version is a form Accel gains briefly during his transformation into Trial Form, which is similar in appearance to his main form, but being yellow in color. }} - Bike= . This form is accessed by removing the Accel Driver buckle from the belt when the lights up. Bike form can also combine with Double's Boilder, Turbler, and Splasher units to become the AccelBoilder (Start Dash mode too), AccelTurbler, and AccelSplasher. In Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Bike Form has its own Maximum Drive after the Engine Memory is inserted in the Accel Driver and Accel switches to Bike Form called Bike Engine Dasher, which is a super-powered dash through the target. Appearances: W Episodes 19, 22, 24, 27, 32, 33, The Gaia Memories of Fate, 46, W Returns (Accel), Movie War Ultimatum - Gunner= AccelGunner Accel Bike Form can combine with Gunner A to become the . The Accel Memory links with the to release energy similar to a Maximum Drive called the . It is also armed with the , Bike Form's back wheel turned into a machine gun. Appearances: W Episodes 22, 32, 46, Movie War Ultimatum - Boilder= AccelBoilder Bike Form can also combine with RevolGarry's Boilder unit to become the . However, this form was not shown in the series and exists only in the toyline. - Turbuler= AccelTurbuler : Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form can combine with the RevolGarry's Turbuler unit to become the AccelTurbuler. Not only does Accel have use of the guns, he can also assume a humanoid form in order to execute his Maximum Drive, where he pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. This form is exclusive to W Episode 46 - Splasher= AccelGunner Bike Form can also combine with RevolGarry's Splasher unit to become the . However, this form was not shown in the series and exists only in the toyline. }} - Trial= Accel Trial Statistics *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 90m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/0.27s is the first evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel. It is significantly faster than Accel's normal form, but it sports weaker armor and overall power. It is more than enough to make up for its weakness by being able to punch and kick at blinding speeds, as well as increasing his overall movement speed (running, dodging, etc.) to a great degree. Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Accel Trial can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. This form's Maximum Drive is the , a series of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T, only limited by the amount of kicks Accel uses before time runs out. While transforming from into Accel Trial, Kamen Rider Accel changes colors from red, to yellow, and then finally to blue as Accel Trial. The yellow colored form has been labeled as Kamen Rider Accel Yellow Signal Version in the toy line. Appearances: W Episodes 36, 38-44, The Gaia Memories of Fate, 45-47, W Returns (Accel), Movie War Ultimatum - Double (W) Xtreme= CycloneAccelXtreme is a hypothetical form of Kamen Rider Double described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ryu Terui becomes one with Philip instead of Shotaro, as their physiology make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Dopants. Shroud states that Ryu's hatred and rage is needed for Double to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ryu decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. - Booster= Accel Booster is a second evolved form of Kamen Rider Accel that appears in Accel's version of the Kamen Rider W Returns DVD releases. This yellow-colored form of Accel uses the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter stolen from the Commander Dopant, which is attached over the top of the Accel Memory to increase its power output threefold. Accel Booster's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to Accel Trial, which hides a plethora of jet boosters enabling Accel to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output. Like Accel's other forms, it can utilize the Engine Blade and perform the Maximum Drive, where the Engine Blade projects a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. Appearances: W Returns (Accel), Movie War Ultimatum }} Equipment Devices *Accel Driver - Transformation belt *Gaia Memories **Accel - Allows Ryu to become Kamen Rider Accel **Engine - Only used in the Engine Blade **Trial - Allows Accel to become Accel Trial *Memory Gadgets **Beet Phone *Gaia Memory Enhancement Adapter - A special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output threefold Weapons *Engine Blade - Accel's personal sword weapon Vehicles *Diablossa - Ryu's personal bike *Gunner A - Accel's personal robotic tank Wizard Ring s Wizard Ring toyline. Better Accel Ring.jpg|Accel Ring Premium_Accel_Ring.jpg|Accel Ring (Premium Bandai) - Trial= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Accel Trial is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Accel Trial. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryu Terui is portrayed by . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Rider Accel is voiced by , who voices Urataros in Kamen Rider Den-O. As Kamen Rider Accel, his suit actor was . Notes *His Rider name comes from the English word "accelerate". *Ryu is the first secondary Rider to make his debut in a movie instead of an episode of his series. *He is the first rider who can change into a bike, the second one was Lazer. *He is the first and only Secondary Rider to have his own opening sequence (much similar to his counterpart's) but its theme song is Leave all Behind. It only appears in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, in which Terui is the protagonist in the movie. *He is the first Secondary Rider to have an Extra Final Form which followed later by Kamen Rider Mach. Strangely, Booster is used as a regular form change rather than an Ultimate attack despite being his strongest form in the Battride War video games. *Ryu's backstory is an homage to Shiro Kazami (Kamen Rider V3), as both of them lost their parents and younger sister to evil and initially fought for revenge before becoming more noble individuals thanks to their interaction with other Riders (the Double Riders and Kamen Rider Double respectively). **The connection is referenced in the Climax Heroes game series, where the tag team of V3 and Accel is named "Father, Mother, Little Sister" (a line from "Tatakae! Kamen Rider V3"). A nod also appears in Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3, in which V3 is shown to destroy a Shocker-affiliated Weather Dopant. *An in-joke reference to Ryu appears in Movie War Full Throttle, as a combination of the names of two construction companies working with the Zawame City Restoration Bureau, and . References #"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page for the MotoShell (Accel's mask)". Retrieved 2010-01-23. #"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #''Hyper Hobby'', June 2010 #''Toei Hero Max'', vol. 33 #"TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Accel Trial". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/rider/accel_trial.html. Retrieved 2010-05-22. #"TV Asahi's page on the Accel Driver". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page for the Trial Memory". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/rider/trialmemory.html. Retrieved 2010-05-22. #"TV Asahi's page on the EngineBlade". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page on the Diablossa". Retrieved 2010-01-24. #"TV Asahi's page on the Gunner A". Retrieved 2010-02-14. #"TV Asahi's page on the AccelGunner". Retrieved 2010-02-14. Category:W Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:FPD Category:Rival Category:Police Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:W Riders